A conventional hard disc device that is a magnetic recording device applies a magnetic flux from a magnetic flux generating coil. The conventional hard disc device writes information to a rotatable disk which has a ferromagnetic film formed on a surface of a substrate of the device, by magnetizing a part where the magnetic flux is applied with a magnetic polarity of N or S.